


Coffee and nail polish

by smallviolet



Series: Soft Murphy Sibs [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is the Best, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It’s so short, no galaxygirls yet, oh hey look another one, they are trying their best, tired connor, zoe being a musician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallviolet/pseuds/smallviolet
Summary: Alana, contrary to what people might think, is actually an amazing artist. And rather good at applying nail polish on her friend’s nails.Connor is tired, kept up all night because of consoling a nervous Zoe about her event the next day. He’s not complaining though.He is, however, not above asking Alana to come over to make him coffee and paint his chipped nails. And maybe, he wants to have a chat with someone about his sister.Not that he’d ever say it out loud, of course.





	Coffee and nail polish

**Author's Note:**

> Like many people, I headcannon Alana and Connor as close friends. I think their relationship would work out in some odd dynamic.  
> So here is Connor talking about Zoe with Alana at like, 11 in the afternoon. With coffee in hand.
> 
> My second fic, because it’s pride month and I’m feeling good about myself and my sexuality (￣▽￣)

Connor is many things, to different people.  
Thug, punk, druggie, stoner, tough guy, fighter, most likely to be the next school shooter, kid who threw the printer that one time, the list goes on.  
It hurt a lot in the beginning. He hid it well, but when he had started to lose himself in his mental illness and anger, all the things whispered about him had hit deep.  
Then he started to ignore. The weed had helped, but he pretended to be indifferent for so long that he began to believe that he was actually indifferent.

But then the first day of senior year came around, and he was so tired. Tired of fighting with his parents, fighting with Zoe, fighting back the itching on his arms. So that day, he gave himself an ultimatum: he either finds a way to regain enough hope to keep going, or he ends up back in his bathtub.  
There was Jared. Then Evan. Zoe and Alana.  
Evan, without knowing it, and maybe also Alana, had saved him.  
He admitted it to Evan a few months after the beginning of their friendship, when a lot of truth has started to boil over and bubble out of both of them.  
But he was still getting closer to Alana.

So when he asks Alana to come over, and she responds with, “anything for a friend!”, he has to sit down. Not that he had been standing, but he was sleep deprived.

She entered in without bothering to knock, chirping a “good morning!” that is just a smidge too cheery for his hazy state.  
“Hey ‘Lana. Please, keep your voice down, my brain is fucking killing me,” he says in lieu of greeting.  
She frowns at him, but goes into the kitchen without a word, making coffee with two cups set out. Sometimes, it amazes him how there are actual people who feel comfortable in his home of their own accord.  
Alana pours them their cups before making her way over to the stairs. “Well come on then, it’ll be more comfortable in your own room.” Without a second look, she starts her ascent.  
Connor lets out a groan that echoes out through the house, then he gets up. “I hope that coffee is worth the climb!” He calls up.

A few minutes later they’re both sitting on his bedroom floor, leaning against the bed as he drains his cup. Alana is more frugal in her drinking, taking sips as she looks over Connor.  
After he finishes, they begin to talk.

It’s meaningless, but he beings to wake up. Some point in the conversation, he complains about his chipping polish. Alana finds a bottle of dark blue polish and begins to work as they chat.

Connor doesn’t know when talk turns to Zoe, but it seems kind of inevitable. After all, she was the reason he asked her over in the first place.  
“I mean, it’s great that I can help her now. I just hope she doesn’t hate me as much,” he states plainly. Alana turns her head partially up to him, blinking twice at him and humming.  
“She doesn’t hate you, Connor. Maybe she did, but she doesn’t anymore.” Connor scoffs.

She finishes off the last finger before shutting the bottle and focusing on him.

“Alana, I was a damn nightmare to her. I threatened to–“  
“To kill her, while high. I know you did. She told me.”  
He stares at her, unable to speak. Anger, normally present at any given point, steeps out of his brain in droves. He is so tired.  
“She really cares about you. Yeah, you can be an asshole sometimes. But Connor, she’s your sister. She loves you so much.”

He looked away, his hair falling to shield his face like a messy curtain.  
“Why?” The question doesn’t startle her like it might have.  
“You guys are at odds without even knowing. You stay up to soothe her nerves, you help her practice, you hang out with her more. Can you not see it, Connor? The love hidden in all of your actions, no matter how small?”  
“Zoe deserves better. She should have a better brother than me.”  
Alana swings herself around to face him, cups forgotten. She yanks his head up, eyes blazing.  
“Don’t tell me what she does or doesn’t deserve. You can’t know the things she should have, the things she wants.  
“She just wants you back how it was, Connor. She wants her brother. And you’re going back! You guys are getting closer, and you’re trying. It take time, Connor. But is it worth it?”

He begins to tear up, nodding.  
“Zoe is always worth it. I love her. I’m trying, Alana. I just want to go fucking back.”

She leaned forward, her head touching his.

“It will, Connor. Just take your time.”

 

The two stayed that way, not letting go of their hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fuckin clue what the end became, but it’s something. It felt rushed. Also, I meant to post this at the beginning of pride month, but depression and traveling kicked my ass. Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
